


A Surprise Guest

by Jules1398



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: M/M, Unbound Spoilers, mention of Risa/Brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Hayden finally saw Connor again, it was pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I am Unwind TRASH. Also I really like Risa/Brooklyn like pls hold me.

The day Hayden finally saw Connor again, it was pouring rain. He was twenty now and had spent months after his visit with Grace scouring the earth for any signs of Connor and Risa around the Mediterranean. Lucas was still his only lead. When he was unable to find anything else, he resolved to give up. If they wanted to be found, they would have told him where they were hiding. 

So, months later, he sat in the house he shared with his friends, Bam and Jeevan, and planned an upcoming segment of Radio Free Hayden. Bam and Jeevan had gone to speak at some high school about their experiences as storks, so Hayden was sitting alone on the couch, listening to the rain pouring down outside, and failing to come up with ideas. He debated bringing his parents on the show so that his listeners could listen to the audio equivalent of the Heartland War. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud rapping on the door. He had no idea who it could be standing out in the rain at six pm, but if the pizza guy came to the wrong house, who was he to turn him down? 

Hayden jumped off of the couch and walked to the door, humming some tune that he couldn't quite remember the name of. He turned the knob and opened the door only to see soaking wet boy with brown hair and very familiar chocolate brown eyes. It was him. It was Connor. 

"Hi, can I come in?" Connor asked, not quite meeting Hayden's eyes. 

Hayden masked his shock with a smile. "I don't know. It's awfully nice out here," he said as he moved to let Connor inside. 

Connor stripped off his shoes and his coat as Hayden quickly ran upstairs and grabbed him a bath towel. 

"Thanks," Connor said with a smile as he dried off his hair. 

"Do you want to come and sit?" Hayden asked as he gestured to the couch in the room next to them. 

Connor nodded and the both went and sat down. 

"So," Hayden began after a few silent seconds passed, "it's nice to see you. How have you been?" 

"I missed you," Connor said bluntly, meeting his eyes. The words hit Hayden like a hurricane, shattering his hard shell of sarcasm and bad puns. He wasn't sure if anybody had ever missed him before and, if they did, they  sure didn't tell him that they did. 

"Then why did you leave," Hayden whispered. He felt fragile and he hated it. 

"You know why I left, Hayden. I didn't have a choice." Of course, Connor was referring to the attempt on his and Risa's life. 

Hayden suddenly felt the anger he had pent up over the months come bubbling to the surface. "You could have told me though! Let me know you were alive! Where you were!" 

Connor chuckled, even though it was no laughing matter. "They told us we could only tell immediate family. Well me. Risa doesn't really have a family." 

"Since when do you listen to the rules, Connor," Hayden challenged. 

"Not now, apparently, because here I am: sitting on your couch with three things to tell you." 

"Sorry for yelling," Hayden said, because he wasn't like his parents and he chose to admit when he was at fault. 

Connor cracked a smile. "I should have brought you something to cool your nerves. I still owe you for that weed you slipped me back in the desert." 

"I almost let you slide on that one. That was some good homegrown stuff," Hayden joked. 

Connor laughed. "We should probably get back on topic." 

"Okay," Hayden agreed. "What's the first thing you came out here to tell me?" 

"I'm sorry. Like you said I should have told you where we were or at least said goodbye." 

Hayden sucked in a deep breath. "Like I said, I overreacted. You did what you had to do." 

Connor set a hand on his shoulder. "I should have trusted you. I know that you would never betray us. You're one of the most loyal people I have met in my lifetime." 

Hayden smiled. Connor trusted him now. He needed more people in his life that he could trust. Lord knows his family isn't trustworthy. "What else?" 

Connor looked right into his eyes. "Hayden, I-" He looked away. 

Hayden grasped his head and turned it toward him. "What, Connor? You can trust me." 

"I think that I might be in love with you." 

Hayden's mouth dropped open. Sure, he had liked Connor for a long time, but he never expected his feelings to be reciprocated. Connor was with Risa. He loved Risa. 

"What about Risa?" Hayden asked. Risa was his friend and he would always be loyal to her before acting on his own feelings. 

Connor shrugged. "We broke up a while back. Some relationships just aren't meant to be anything more than platonic. She ran into a girl named Brooklyn from her old State Home a month or so ago. They make a super cute couple." 

Hayden grinned. He silently wondered if he were just dreaming, but then noticed the work on the table. His subconscious would not betray him by making him do work both while awake and while asleep. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Connor asked, clearly offended. 

Hayden gripped the back of Connor's neck and felt soft brown hairs. He pulled him down for a kiss. It was short with minimal tongue. Hayden was classy enough to not have sex on the couch while his roommates were away. 

Connor pulled away with an ear-splitting grin. "I guess that maybe we should go out together sometime." 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Connor Lassiter?" Hayden asked, still unable to stop smiling. 

"Yeah, but you're definitely going to have to pick the place. I've been out of the loop for a while now. You take one trip to Europe and you totally lose touch with American society." 

"I sure hope your number isn't classified information," Hayden replied. 

Connor laughed. "I think that I could make an exception." He scribbled down his phone number on one of the pieces of paper sitting on Hayden's coffee table. 

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Hayden asked, knowing that it was still pouring rain. 

"Nice try, but I don't put out that easily," Connor retorted. 

Hayden rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that isn't true, but that's not what I meant." 

"I'm staying in a nearby hotel. Got guards there and everything." 

"Then why aren't there any guards here?" Hayden asked, clearly confused. 

"We're in this city for something else. This visit was not part of the agenda," Connor clarified. 

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me that you snuck out to see me." 

Connor raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I was stripped of two valuable years of teenage rebellion." 

Hayden snorted. "Connor, you took down Proactive Citizenry and the entire concept of unwinding. You're arguably one of the most rebellious teenagers in the history of mankind." 

Connor's phone buzzed. "Aw crap, they know that I'm gone. I'll text you when we can go out." He slipped on his coat and shoes and was almost to the door. 

"Connor, wait!" Hayden said, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. 

"What's wrong?" Connor asked with concern in his voice. 

"You had one more thing to tell me." 

Connor gave him a cocky smile and opened the door. "Your radio show sucks." He ran down the road and into the rain as Hayden flashed him the middle finger. 

Everything was looking up for Hayden and it only took about two decades.


End file.
